Portable electronic devices can incorporate a display to provide an immersive multimedia experience. However, despite advancements made to render objects in increasingly more accurate and realistic detail, portable electronic devices are still unable to provide an element of physical interaction with a user. Accordingly, there is a need to enhance the user's experience by utilizing a haptic feedback device to generate haptic feedback that corresponds to a user's movements in order to provide an additional level of realism.